Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a free form active area.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for displays that play an intermediary role between users and information is growing. Thus, display devices such as organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), quantum dot displays (QDDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) are increasingly used.
Moreover, flexible displays have become commercialized in recent years. The flexible displays come in a variety of designs, and offer benefits such as portability and durability. The flexible displays are applied to various fields including TV (television), automotive displays, and wearable devices, as well as mobile devices like smartphones and tablet PCs. There is a demand for flexible displays in a variety of free forms (unconventional shapes), rather than in traditional square shapes so that they can find applications in many fields.
Since such a free form display device has a different shape than those of the existing display devices, the arrangement of components of the display device varies. For example, a line arrangement structure required for the free form display device is different from those of the existing display devices. That is, there is a need for the development of a novel, efficient line arrangement structure that suits the characteristics of a free form display device and prevents a short-circuit fault, etc. between different signal lines to which different signals (or voltages) are applied.